lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
FALSE STRONG INTERACTION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 11 , 2015 After my published paper " Nuclear structure is governed by the fumdamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003), today It is well known that the experiments of the magnetic moments and of the deep inelastic scattering showed that protons and neutrons consist of considerable charge distributions, which led to my discovery of nuclear force and structure under the applications of the well-established laws of electromagnetism. Under this condition the fractional charges of the quarks discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig led to my discovery of the very strong electromagnetic quark-quark interaction in the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Here we see that the 9 extra charged quarks in proton and the 12 extra charged quarks in neutron give the considerable charge distributions in nucleons responsible for the so-called strong nuclear interaction in the correct nuclear structure. For example in the structure of deuteron the strong electromagnetic interaction of the considerable charge distributions in nucleons give the strong electromagnetic force of energy Δw = 2.2246 MeV which turns to the photon energy E = hν = 2.2246 MeV, while the mass defect Δm = 2.2246 MeV/c2 turns to the mass m = hν/c2 of the same photon in accordance with my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS which rejects Einstein's invalid Mass-Energy Conservation. Nevertheless today many physicist influenced by the invalid Quantum Chromodynamis continue to believe that the nucleon-nucleon interaction and also the quark-quark interaction are due to the hypothetical massless gluons which will never be observed because after my discovery of photon mass in nature massless particles cannot exist. Also the energy does not turn to mass, because the contradicting relativity theories violate the two conservation laws of energy and mass. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Moreover the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed Newton's third law of instantaneous action-reaction in the fundamental action at a distance proposed by Newton in his well-established laws. It is of interest to note that the atomic and molecular phenomena are governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism, because at the distances of atoms and molecules the protons and the electrons appear with opposite charges of +e and -e, which interact according to the well-established electromagnetic laws. In the same way the interaction of the up and down quarks in nucleons should be based on the same well-established laws of electromagnetism, because they have fractional charges of the same fundamental laws. Instead, we see that the so-called strong forces of the quark-quark interaction is based on the invalid quantum chromodynamics by introducing strange “color forces” under an exchange of fallacious hypothetical massless gluons, like the Einstein false massless quanta of fields. So, writing in Google “False strong interaction” one sees a large number of articles which do not describe the charges of quarks. For example in the “Strong force-Bitannica.com” one reads the following fallacious ideas: “The strong force originates in a property known as colour. This property, which has no connection with colour in the visual sense of the word, is somewhat analogous to electric charge. Just as electric charge is the source of electromagnetism, or the electromagnetic force, so colour is the source of the strong force. Particles without colour, such as electrons and other leptons, do not “feel” the strong force; particles with colour, principally the quarks, do “feel” the strong force. Quantum chromodynamics, the quantum field theory describing strong interactions, takes its name from this central property of colour.” Under such fallacious ideas I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”.The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri, who awarded me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus, because in that paper I showed that laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity. Then for the discovery of nuclear force and structure, I published my paper of 2003 and also for the discovery of two-electron atoms, I published my paper “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008). In fact, in my papers of 1993, of 2003 and of 2008 I discovered that not only neutrons but also photons and neutrinos have mass of opposite charges which interact electromagnetically of short range for giving the so-called strong and weak interactions. For example in my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE one sees that the so-called strong interaction, in fact, is due to electromagnetic forces acting at a distance between charge distributions in nucleons, while the so-called weak interactions are in fact weak electromagnetic forces. For example in the Neutron Decay we observe an energy of 1.293 MeV, because the unstable quark triad (ddd) of neutron turns to the stable (dud ) quark triad of the stable proton, under the application of electromagnetic laws in the quark-quark interaction. On the other hand in my discovery of the photon-matter interaction I showed that the dipole photons interact with electrons under a weak interaction of the well-established electromagnetic laws. Moreover in my NEUTRINO NATURE DISCOVERY I showed that in the same way dipole neutrinos and antineutrinos interact with the charged quarks up and down electromagnetically. Also a careful analysis of the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of photons having mass m = hν/c2 and opposite charges led to my DISCOVERY OF UNIFIED FORCES. It is indeed unfortunate that Einstein’s wrong relativity did much to retard not only the progress of nuclear binding ( by assuming that it is due to the mass defect) but also the progress of atomic and molecular physics by assuming that the electron spin cannot give a peripheral velocity greater than light. In 1925 the two physicists Goudsmit and Uhlenbeck found that the peripheral velocity of the electron spin is greater than the speed of light, but under the influence of wrong relativity Pauli and many physicists did not accept the discovery of such a mechanical spin. Note that under this successful discovery I revealed that the two electrons of opposite spin give a magnetic attraction stronger than the electric repulsion which is responsible for the atomic structure of many-electron atoms and of molecular structure. In other words for spinning particles like electrons quarks and neutrinos under orientations of spins the magnetic attraction is greater than the electric repulsion responsible also of the quark binding and the neutrino-quark interactions. Under this condition during the Big Bang a high temperature led to non oriented spins and the quark triads (dud –dud interactions) exerted only electric repulsions of short range able to overcome at very short distances the long-ranged attractions of the primordial gravity. (See my OUR EARLY UNIVERSE ). ' MY DISCOVERY OF STRONG AND WEAK INTERACTIONS DUE TO ELECTROMAGNETIC FORCES ACTING AT A DISTANCE' Historically, in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the new structure of protons and neutrons Heisenberg after the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron in the same year (1932) tried to explain the nuclear binding by suggesting that the exchange of one electron is responsible for such a strong binding. Then, Yukawa (1935) following Heisenberg's wrong idea introduced his meson theory according to which the nuclear interaction should be mediated by some particles called mesons. Finally Gel-man (1973) introduced the hypothesis of strange “color forces” between false gluons in his theory of quantum chromodynamics. Under this confusion in my paper of 2003 I discovered that the so-called strong interaction is due to the electromagnetic interaction between the 9 extra charged quarks in protons and the 12 extra charged quarks in neutrons which led to our discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons. The extra charged quarks among the 288 quarks make charge distributions in nucleons which exert strong forces of short range in a strong interaction, because the nucleons with charge distributions give forces of short range like the dipole-dipole interactions. Moreover in the antineutrino absorption by the up quark I discovered that it interacts electromagnetically with the charge (+2e/3) of the up quark. Such an interaction is similar to the photon absorption by an electron in which a photon as a dipole particle interacts weakly with the charge (-e) of an electron according to natural laws of electromagnetic forces acting at a distance. Note that the so-called strong interactions between the quarks in nucleons sould not be based on the wrong “color forces” of the invalid theory of the Quantum Chromodymamics (1973) but on the well-established laws of electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance. For example the stable quark triad (d-u-d) is due not only to electric attractions but also to the very strong magnetic attractions because the peripheral velocity of spinning quarks is greater than the speed of light. Under these fallacious ideas the WIKIPEDIA also for the problem of unification of the false strong and weak interactions under the invalid Higgs boson ,describes the following complications of hypothetical massless virtual particles: “ In the 20th century, the development of quantum mechanics led to a modern understanding that the first three fundamental forces (all except gravity) are manifestations of matter (fermions) interacting by exchanging virtual particles called gauge bosons.This standard model of particle physics posits a similarity between the forces and led scientists to predict the unification of the weak and electromagnetic forces in electroweak theory subsequently confirmed by observation. The complete formulation of the standard model predicts an as yet unobserved Higgs mechanism, but observations such as neutrino oscillations indicate that the standard model is incomplete. A grand unified theory allowing for the combination of the electroweak interaction with the strong force is held out as a possibility with candidate theories such as supersymmetry proposed to accommodate some of the outstanding unsolved problems in physics. Physicists are still attempting to develop self-consistent unification models that would combine all four fundamental interactions into a theory of everything. Einstein tried and failed at this endeavor, but currently the most popular approach to answering this question is string theory”. CONCLUSIONS In atomic and nuclear physics we observe two kinds of the correct electromagnetic interactions of natural laws. In the strong interaction of electromagnetism belong the quark-quark interactions in which the charges of down and up quarks at very short distances inside the nucleons give strong electric and magnetic forces of short range. Since the peripheral velocities of the spinning quarks is greater than the speed of light they exert always attractive magnetic forces of opposite spins which are stronger than the electric forces. The same strong interaction of electromagnetism we observe also in the nucleon-nucleon interactions in which the charge distributions of protons and neutrons interact electromagnetically of short range. For example in the simplest deuteron of parallel spin we observe a binding energy of -2.2246 MeV under the electromagnetic interaction of charge distributions in nucleons due to 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron. Note that the binding energy turns into the energy hν of the emitting photon, while the mass defect turns into the photon mass m= hν/c2 in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Category:Fundamental physics concepts